


Love Sneaks Up

by Emeraldawn



Series: Is this love? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble story, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure Stiles was a big help teaching Jackson and Lydia about controlling his wolf, but Jackson never could have predicted this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sneaks Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Creative Bingo Carb prompts for Beacon Hills Bingo at LJ
> 
> Because it was to be a list of drabbles to create a story (it least that is what I am going for), each drabble has the word prompt above it with the word count. While this is complete I have written so same drabbles that fit with this verse and ideas for more to come.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own teen wolf.

Anchor - 386

“What the fuck are you doing here Stilinski?” Jackson growled from his porch. And, yes it was a growl.

“We need to talk Jackson.” Stiles could give a damn about Jackson and his I'm-a-big-dog-now attitude. He had nothing on Derek or crazy Peter.

“No we don't. We don't have anything to talk about, and we're not friends.”

“I don't care if we're friends or not, but we do need to talk about the upcoming full moon. You need to find your anchor.”

“I don't need to hear about your new-age mumbo-jumbo be one with your inner wolf crap.” Jackson said, with a dramatic eye roll. “I am fine on my own, and no I am not joining Derek and his flea bitten group of losers.”

“Yes, Jackson because that worked so well before, what with all the killing and the lizard slave of not only a psychopath student, but a psycho senior as well,” Stiles fired back. “But, don't worry; I am more doing this for my dad. When you lose control and kill, he has a shit load of paperwork to fill out.”

If Stiles was a complete asshole, he would totally call Jackson an emo, with the sullen look that crossed his face. He did however took Jackson silence to continue, “look man no I don't know what you are feeling or how you felt when it was happening, but I _do_ know from Scott that without something to tie you to your humanity, your just as dangerous with fur as you were with scales.”

Taking a deep breath, Stiles continued, “That why you need to get in that car that is clearly compensating for something, and go over to Lydia's. She _is_ your anchor. She proved it when she could pull you back from the being the lizard man.”

“But what if I hurt her?”

“Scott has a hard time doing anything against Allison. Plus, I am going to be here, and will help you two out, like I did with Scott.”

Jackson was too much of a dick to say ‘thanks’, but Stiles knew that what he's quite nod meant, “Also, Derek might be an ass sometimes and Scott is dense, but they are here for you too.”

“Fine Stiles. Now leave before your ugly-ass jeep lowers the value of the neighborhood.”

 

Hurt - 610

“What are you doing here Jackson?” Lydia asked, after finding Jackson on the back patio by the pool. “I thought you told me to say away from you.”

“I did, but... Look Lydia I had my reasons.”

“You had your reasons? You treated me like shit since winter formal, and all for what Jackson? Some physical power so Scott McCall wouldn't show you up on the pitch? Couldn't let anyone be better then you?”

“You're one to talk! The moment I wasn't on top, you started looking at others. Putting me down. Hell you kissed Scott!” Jackson's eyes flashed blue, causing Lydia to take a step back. “Sorry. Shit! Stiles was right.” 

“What was he right about?” 

“He told me that the wolf would be harder to control with high emotions and the full moon. Said I need my anchor. He seems to think it’s you.”

“Yeah, he told me the same thing. After I saw you die on the pitch, I went to see him. I had a feeling he knew more about what was going on with you and…well…everything.”

“Lydia, I’m sorry, what I did…well, like I said I had my reasons. Yes, I was pissed at you, but when I found out what happened, what I became…I pushed you away so I wouldn’t hurt you. I would rather have you hate me for the rest of your life and be dead by my heads.”

“Oh, Jackson, I don’t think you could have hurt me.”

“That’s this thing, it wasn’t my will. I was a slave to someone else, order to kill. Right now I can’t even look in the mirror because I hate myself so much.”

Pulling Jackson into her arms, Lydia mumbled promises of her love. He was still Jackson and no one could take that away from him. Jackson let the words calm him, like a cooling balm on his soul. It wasn’t until he was thinking clearly that he realized Stiles was right, Lydia was his tether to his humanity. 

“I think we’re going to have to take Stiles up on his offer to train us,” Jackson said without lifting his head from Lydia’s shoulder. If it meant he didn’t have to hurt anymore, then he would learn to deal with Stiles.

Weapon 332

Jackson never seen Stiles spend so much time focused to one project. It took Lydia and him over a month of research and planning but the two wanted the outcome to be as perfect as it could be.

Stiles picked Allison's brain, as Lydia went through the bestiality. Together they took their notes to Deaton, but neither Jackson nor any of the wolves in his new found pack, saw a problem with it. They were building weapons.

Unlike Allison's family, who focused on werewolves, Stiles felt that it would benefit the “pack humans” if they had the ability to defend themselves against a variety of supernaturals.

After dealing with his “scaly problem” Jackson had agreed. 

“The trick,” Stiles had told him once, “is coming up with a weapon or weapons that Lydia and I can have easily on hand. Guns are out, since we can't take them to school and we are minors. Also we can't tote around an archery set without looking like we are trying to recreate the Hunger Games.”

“So what are you thinking?”

Stiles gave a cheeky smile and just answered, “You'll see.”

It was scary what Stiles could find on the internet. Blow darts, canes with swords, mini cross bows, he even found an expandable baton, in pink, for Lydia. They used Stiles father's etcher to carve runes into the metal, and tried to infuse dart tips with whatever herbal mojo Deaton taught them.

Sometimes, Jackson would second guess himself, if it was right in allowing Stiles and Lydia to pursue their endeavor. But, then some nights he'd wake up in Lydia's arms, in a cold sweat from nightmares of Stiles falling victim to his poison. He didn't know why the memories of attacking Stiles affected him more than the ones about the people Matt made him kill, but he did know he never wanted to see it happen again. 

And if helping Stiles and Lydia create an arsenal of weapons helped then he'll happily do it. 

Favorite - 489

There were signs everywhere if you were to look. Stiles favorite soda in the refrigerator next to his and Lydia's, a personalized ring-tone on Jackson cell phone, DVD's of Stiles's favorite movies mixed in with the Jackson's private collection, that unfortunately also held a copy of the notebook.

Because the changes happened slowly over time, it took months for Jackson to notice them. Or maybe because they weren’t _bad_ changes, that was the reason it took him to notice. Either way he was sure Lydia caught on first.

The first time Stiles came over to work with Jackson on controlling his werewolf side, it took all of five minutes before the two were tossing insults at each other until Stiles, calling him a douchbag, left.   
Saying Lydia was not too happy with Jackson that day was an understatement. She lectured that even though Stiles was Jackson's favorite verbal punching bag; he needed to make it work because Stiles knew how to do this. Even though he hated to admit it Lydia was right.

So he tried. Which was hard since most of the time Stiles used _anything_ he could to piss Jackson off just to get him to shift. Everything for insults to tossing balls at his head. He did put his foot down at the taser.

But like a bad movie montage, the more Jackson learned about Stiles, the more he found out he didn't dislike Stiles. An argument could even be made that he liked Stiles.

But it was still odd when he thought too much about it, or when other members of the pack brought it to his attention. Like when they all had pizza, and Jackson pulled the Canadian bacon off Stiles's pizza, and added it to his own, because for some crazy reason he only liked the pineapple on his Hawaiian pizza. Which wouldn't have odd, except Jackson did it without prompt and while he was _getting_ Stiles his pizza. Or the time Scott ask Stiles if he was busy that weekend and Jackson answered, that Stiles would be at home watching the Walking Dead marathon since he wasn't caught up yet. 

So sue him if he knew a lot about Stiles, Jackson had been spending a lot of time with him, and the idiot didn't know how to shut up. 

Jackson didn't want to read into it, when he realized his favorite time of the day when he, Stiles, and Lydia all ate lunch together. Or, when they trained too long and Stiles stayed over for dinner and a movie.

And he didn't even want to _think_ that his favorite memory was when Stiles and Lydia where passed out on _HIS_ bed, to tried after a late night working on Stiles's Latin lessons. Because, Jackson could handle Stiles being a friend, but he couldn't comprehend possibilities of deeper feelings. And if he did have them, where did that leave him and Lydia?

Free Space -676

“Jackson I think we need to talk,” Lydia told him as soon as she closed the car door. 

“Stiles is coming,” Jackson said, really not wanting to get into a discussion right now. 

“I asked Stiles if he could give us an hour before coming over. Poor guy probity thought we wanted to have sex. He got all red and stumbled out a 'have fun,' before walking off nearing walking into an open locker door.”

The thought of Stiles in a full body blush, caused Jackson to wiggle a little in his seat. It was quite easy to picture since he knew what Stiles looked like without clothes from gym and lacrosse. 

“That's what a want to talk to you about Jackson, your attraction to Stiles.” Damn Lydia and her observation skills. 

“What are you nuts Lydia? Just because ...”

“Let's skip the part where you deny it, and I point out that I know you like the inside of my closet, and let’s get down to what are we going to do about it.”

“I know you’re jealous ...”

“Jealous? Why would I? You are you're Bi not gay.” Thank God Jackson had his foot on the break already, because he would have hit the car in front of him otherwise. “Plus I can see his potential, if I can clean him up, there no way I'll be seen kissing him until the boy can learn color coordination.”

“Huh, how did this get to be about you?” Jackson was now thoroughly confused.

“Well, you’re not dumping me, and Stiles has been crushing on me since forever, and with a little bit of charm on your part, you can get your guy.”

“I am still confused. Even if I liked Stiles that doesn't me he likes me back.”

“Oh he does, he just doesn't know it. He could have just given me pointers by now, plus we are at a stage that you are in so much control, I think you're even better then Scott on controlling shifts. “

“Okay then, what about you, you're not going to enter into a relationship with a boy you're just friends with.”

“Fine then. Yes Jackson, I have feelings for Stiles. He was the only one who would tell me what was going on with you. He offered to help, when Derek, your Alpha, couldn't. Even when we're both being dicks to him, he still was willing to help.” Lydia fell silent looking down at her hands, as they pulled in front of Jackson's house.

They sat outside thinking in the quiet before Lydia added, “Also, I don't think I’s enough for you anymore, not only have a seen the jealous looks you toss at anyone that gets close to Stiles, besides myself, but I saw you at that game last week. When that extremely large player knocked Stiles down, I saw your eye flash blue. I tried to get to the pitch fast, but Stiles was the one that calmed you down.”

“Lydia, I still love you,” Jackson said. He hated the almost whine his voice took.

“I am not saying you don't, but can you look me in the eye and tell me you don't want Stiles?”

“No.”

“And, do you want to dump me.”

“NO, damn-it Lydia we already did that and look what happened to both of us.”

“Okay, tell me how you feel when you think about the three of us?”

“I don't...”

“You're going to bullshit me again?”

“Fine Lydia. God, remember when you and Stiles stayed over at my house couple weeks back? When you two use my bed to sleep on? I can't even explain to you how right it felt ,with you two safe in my room...my den... and BOTH with me.”

“Okay what are we going to do about it? Talk to Stiles? Take a chance? Or hide these feelings and let him go?”

When faced with Stiles leaving Jackson, and being with someone else, there was only one choice, “I want to talk to Stiles.”

Risk - 609

Jackson fault hard to not pace the length of his room. He hated when he felt too much like an animal, it still reminded him of the mindless killer he was. But, he was on edge because he and Lydia decided to not wait, to bite the bullet and talk to Stiles as soon as he came over.

It was a risk, but he was willing to do it, because he needed Stiles with him just as much as he needed Lydia. So much that when Stiles knocked on my bedroom door asking it they were decent, Jackson had to control the urge to toss Stiles on his bed and make him very _in_ decent.

“Stiles come in. Jackson and I need to talk to you anyway.” Thank God for Lydia keeping him on track.

“Sure guys, what can I do you for?” Really Stiles needed to choose his words better, or Jackson needed to get his mind out of the gutter. 

With Lydia in Jackson's desk chair, Stiles perched himself on the corner on Jackson's bed, leaving Jackson to lean on him bedroom door, which was fine with him. Stiles couldn't use it to bolt before they were done talking. Which Jackson found was not an easy topic to start, but once again Lydia was on top of it.

“Stiles we need to talk about a… development that I brought up with Jackson today.” Maybe not the way he would have phrased it, since Stiles sat up straight, like he was before the school principal.

However Lydia marched on, even though Jackson could tell she was scared, with how her hands were trembling.

“I am just going to come out and say it, Stiles Jackson and I...we...have feelings for you.”

“Okaaaay...” Stiles said confusion clear on his face,” so like were friends now?”

“No, what's she is trying to say is...crap why was this easier in the car.”

“Because we are both afraid how Stiles will react,” Lydia answered him.

“And, Stiles is still here, not understanding.” Stiles said waving his hand at them in a mock hello. “If you guys are asking for more alone time, I get it, I understand I have been underfoot a lot late...”

Stiles never got to finish whatever he was about to say, because Jackson decided to shut him up, with his mouth. And, maybe a little tongue.

Pulling back, Jackson enjoyed the glazed over look in Stiles's greatly, that he wanted to see it more on him. Of course the whispered, “holy shit that was hot,” from Lydia was good too.

“I mean _feelings._ ”

“But what about Lydia?” Stiles all but squeaked.

“Nothing is changing in that department, I still want Lydia.”

“So you what? Want your cake and eat it too?”

Lydia moved to sit next to Stiles, “Oh trust me we both want to do more than eat cake.”

Stiles, for all his brain power, was slowly getting it, looking between Lydia and Jackson, tying to read their faces. “So you,” pointing to Jackson, “and you,” pointing to Lydia, “and umm...me will be an...us?” using his finger to circle them all in. 

“That's the plan if you want to,” Lydia said laying a hand on Stiles upper thigh, “we are not going to make you do anything you don't want, and if you feel you can't handle us, then...” Lydia ended in a shrug. Jackson had no intention in letting Stiles go once he got his claws into him. 

Crap, Stiles was rubbing off on him. Werewolf jokes!

“So, Stiles are you willing to take a risk?”

“Yeah...Yeah let’s try this...thing.”

 

Magic: Warning N/C-17 for sex m/m/f - 457

That was all Jackson needed to hear, before he pulled Stiles in for another enchanting kiss. Unlike Lydia, who always tasted of the peaches and cream lip glass she used, Stiles tasted of coffee with a hint of mint, most likely from the toothpaste he used this morning. 

But, that was nothing as good as his scent when he was aroused. Lydia was all flowers and calm, Stiles was musky and wild, and Jackson wanted to rub the scent all over him. 

“Shit Lydia, can you ...”

“Already on it Jackson,” Lydia said, who he noticed had taken the time to remove her top and bra. She moved behind Jackson. They worked in tandem, removing clothes from each other and Stiles. Jackson and Lydia always seemed to work well together, in and out of bed, and that knowledge aided in getting Stiles undressed to a point where Jackson could lay him out on the bed.

“God Jackson he looks so hot like that.” Lydia was right, Stiles limbs askew, eyes blown, looked like a feast Jackson wanted to devour. 

Straddling Stiles hips, Jackson went back to tasting Stiles, sucking on his neck, placing love bits in on his shoulders.

“Stiles honey, is the rumor mill true? Will this be your first time?” Lydia asked from where she was kneeling above Stiles head.

The hiss of “yesss” from Stiles, filled Jackson wolf with need to claim. 

“Don't worry, we'll make it magical for you, wont we Jackson.” 

Jackson didn't answer, he knew what Lydia was thinking, and he was in agreement. Stiles will learn nothing but pleasure under their hands.

And if he and Lydia didn't look hot, in an upside down kiss that would put Spiderman to shame. Taking Stiles hands, he cupped Lydia s breasts with them, teaching Stiles how Lydia like them handled. The right pressure when tweaking a nipple, or how to use nails and finger tips without scratching.

Stiles, being a quick study, got a hang of the signs Lydia used. Leaving Jackson to learn the secrets of Stiles's body. 

Jackson learned Stiles liked his nipples to be held by Jackson's teeth while he flicked the head with his tongue. He learned Stiles was ticklish when kissed on his belly, and he could cuss a storm when coming from a hand job. 

Jackson also learned that, watching the bewitching slight of Lydia lick the cooling spunk from Stiles's belly, made Jackson want to plow both of them on the bed.

“Oh shit, sorry I don't mean to come before...” Stiles finished with a, you two, motion. 

“Don't worry, we are far from being done, if fact you might need to find an endurance spell, your dating a werewolf now.” Lydia ended with a laugh.

Family -325

Jackson was awake looking at Stiles and Lydia spooned next to him on his bed. It was something he did a lot when the pair stayed over at his place or at Lydia's. They didn't stay much at Stiles, mainly because his bed was shit small. 

There was something about watching his two lovers curled up next to him that felt to need to stay awake and protect. Stiles woke up once to use the bathroom, and saw him in guard mode. Stiles said he wasn't surprised since it was like a wolf with his mate in a den. Even if Stiles said it in jest, he couldn’t have been closer to hitting the nail on the head. 

Jackson felt so complete once Stiles joined them. Even though it was protective, his wolf was calmer then it had ever been, and Jackson, the human, felt...happy. Others must have noticed too, since Danny said he was acting less like an ass.

He still had things to work through, like the time he forbade Stiles from playing lacrosse, because Jackson didn't want others to see Stiles body. Lydia agreed with Stiles, Jackson was being too much of a 'cave man.' Stiles didn't talk to him for the rest of the school day, until Jackson gave in. Make up sex that night was awesome.

The three spent all of summer getting to know each other better, falling into unusual roles. Stiles, it turned out was a great cook and even kind of a neat freak when he wasn't sucked into some project of his own making. Lydia took control of the other two must of the time. She and Stiles were currently looking at what colleges to apply to so the three can stay together.

Yes, Jackson was more content and blissful then he had been in a long time. Settling down to sleep, Jackson knew that they were more than lovers.

They were family.


End file.
